It's Been Awhile
by myownwayx
Summary: Who knew the words 'he's back' would make Ianto cling to Jack even more? One phone call changes everything and leaves Jack burning with curiosity. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

So this is like my first Torchwood fanfiction in a while. Please review and give positive feedback. Any thought of ways in which I could imrove my writing is also welcome. Depending on feedback the next chapter will probably be up within a few days. I've had the initial idea for a while but did get the urge to write it more after reading one of **Mattmetzger **snapshots.

* * *

It's Been Awhile

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the hub. At almost four in the afternoon the team had only been above ground once when a stray weevil had caught their attention. Other then that they had been pottering around, waiting for something to happen. For Jack, it was the quiet moments like this that he hated most. Yes, he was glad that for now there was no immediate danger, but the quiet time gave him too much chance to think about the dangers they have faced in the past, the dangers he had put his team, his friends, his lover in. He knew it was part of their job, they had signed up for this. But that fact never made Jack feel any less guilty when he lost one of them.

They were all sat around the sofa area, drinking Ianto's fabulous as always coffees; Gwen was texting Rhys, idly hinting to Jack that she had a life outside, or above Torchwood that she would rather be living now. Ianto was sat next to Jack, listening to his older lover tell one of his more adventurous stories involving sea-weed and three legged men. It was a funny story and even though Gwen was thinking about her life outside of aliens and Jack, she couldn't help but be fascinated with the story Jack was saying. So when a loud shrilling phone started to ring, and rudely cut off Jack's story, she was quite annoyed.

"Sorry." Ianto said as though he could sense her feelings. He got up quickly and retrieved his mobile from his pocket. Jack noticed that it was not his standard work mobile, and planned to talk to his lover after the phone call to find out more about it. Jack and Gwen exchanged curious looks, it wasn't everyday that Ianto had a personal call. "Hello... hey I'm good, how are you?..." The conversation seemed pleasant for a while and Jack smiled because just like Gwen, his lover had a normal life too.

Jack sensing that Ianto's phone conversation was going to go on for a while decided to continue the story, he cold always tell it to Ianto later, or better yet demonstrate what he was about to tell Gwen now. But then he listened to some of the conversation and thoughts of starting the story again fell from his mind, he could tell that it had fallen from Gwen's too. "What do you mean he's back?" Was the question that struck Jack and Gwen as odd. It wasn't really the question, it was a standard question in conversation. It was however Ianto's tone. Ianto sounded panicked, scared even. Jack was up already and moving closer to Ianto. "No, I'm fine." Ianto mumbled, but Jack and Gwen both noticed that he didn't seem fine. He seemed scared. "Thanks for telling me, Ian." Ianto sighed. "I'll talk to you later, bye." Ianto ended the call and Gwen was surprised when he forced himself into Jack's arms. Though it was no secret that the two were together, Ianto hardly showed any public displays of affection around Gwen.

"It's okay," Jack said softly and started to cradle Ianto back and forth. Gwen noticed that the two seemed familiar with this. She wondered curiously to herself how many times Jack has done that to Ianto. "Gwen... why don't you go and see Rhys?"

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked softly. Ianto was her friend and it was clear something was going on, maybe nothing to do with Torchwood, no alien threat but there was something upsetting her friend and she wanted to know what. She wanted to know so she could stop it.

"I'm sure. I'll call you if I need you." Jack said, Gwen nodded and patted Ianto softly on the back. She wanted to hug him, to tell him everything would be okay but she didn't want to pull Ianto away from Jack.

Once Gwen was gone, Jack moved Ianto back over to the sofa. Ianto sat more on Jack's lap then the sofa but Jack didn't mind at all. "Ianto, you have to tell me what's going on." Jack said, his tone was commanding but the gentle rubbing motions his hands were doing on Ianto's lower back were those of a lover and not a boss or Captain.

"He's... back." Ianto mumbled and more tears fell.

"Who's he?" Jack asked, trying to edge more from Ianto.

"James." Ianto said the name as though it was glass in his mouth, every letter cutting at his gums and tongue. "He's... my ex boyfriend." The words were quiet and confused Jack.

"You didn't tell me you were with other men." Jack said softly, it wasn't an accusation, just a soft conversational tone he used to fill the silence that followed Ianto's comment.

"I don't like to think about him," Ianto said and moved slightly, his head buried in Jack's neck. "He wasn't very nice to me." Jack frowned at how Ianto sounded so childlike. Like his lover wasn't twenty four but ten, telling his parents that the boys were mean to him in the playground. It reminded Jack of how young, Ianto actually was.

"Ianto, did he hurt you?" The question was serious and Jack waited anxiously for an answer. He hated the answer he got; a shy nod into his neck. "Did he hit you?" Ianto's whole body froze at the answer and Jack took that as a yes.

"Don't want to go home, Jack." Ianto said softly.

"You can stay here, as long as you like." Jack whispered softly. Ianto smiled slightly and clung to his lovers shirt.

That night as Jack held Ianto protectively as he slept, he watched him. He watched every curve in his face. He watched how his eyes would squeeze shut as he tried to fight away a nightmare. Jack watched as Ianto's face relaxed as the older of the two whispered soft nonsense in his ear. Ianto was the picture of perfection, how could anyone hurt him? Jack knew that this James had gotten to Ianto in a way that he hated. Ianto saw aliens every day. Blood hungry creatures and they had little to no affect on him, but this one man, this one ex boyfriend had him crying in his lovers arms. Jack was determined to find out why Jack held Ianto tighter when he felt his lover stir in his sleep as a nightmare haunted him once again, Jack knew it was about James. Ianto clutched Jack desperately trying to get those two words out of his head: 'He's Back'.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed added to alerts and everything, you guys are all amazing

* * *

Jack watched as Ianto made coffee. His young lovers body was tense and his muscles looked as though they ached. Jack had a feeling that they did. Whenever Ianto couldn't sleep his muscles always forced into a tight grip, as though they were always waiting for something to happen. Jack had noticed this before and always thought it was because of the aliens, Ianto had an inner fear that aliens would creep up at him in the middle of the night and get him when he was least expecting it. Maybe not aliens but some other childhood fears. Jack guessed now that it was because of neither of these but because of James.

"Here you are." Ianto said and handed Jack his hot cup of coffee. Jack had sent Gwen a message saying she shouldn't come in unless he sent a text saying she had to. Jack wanted to talk to Ianto and knew he wouldn't open up if Gwen was around.

"Thanks, Yan." Jack smiled softly. "You know we're going to have to talk about this."

"I know." Ianto sighed. Jack had noticed that Ianto had been sort of avoiding him all day. Not him really, just conversation.

"How long were you together?" Jack asked gently pulling Ianto closer and onto his lap. Jack liked having Ianto in his lap it made him feel more protective over him, and he knew it made Ianto feel safe.

"Almost four years." Ianto said. Jack was more then surprised.

"So long." Jack mused.

"He wasn't always..." Ianto said in way of explanation.

"What was he like? In the beginning?"

"He was my hero." Ianto said softly. "My parents didn't know I liked boys too, and well I was brought up in a strict catholic house. So I guess when I told my mum that I was in a relationship with James she was shocked. Told my dad almost instantly. He got really angry and threw me out." Jack slowly started to rub soothing circles on Ianto's lower back trying to calm him down before he got himself riled up.

"I stayed with James." Ianto sighed. "He told me he wouldn't want me anywhere else. He was three years older then me and he had a job and his own flat so he could look after us. He always made it sound like a fairy tale really."

"You were happy?" Jack smiled, despite what he knew was about to happen in Ianto's story it was nice to think that his young lover did have some happiness.

"Yeah." Ianto sighed. "For about six months. By this time my parents had put all my stuff in black bags and pushed me out from the family."

"How old were you?"

"I was sixteen." Ianto mumbled. Jack sighed, that was far too young to be forced out of a family. "I stayed with James and finished at school. It was nice, i felt really grown up because all my friends were fighting with their loved ones I was living with mine." Jack smiled, he could almost imagine it in his head.

"Then what happened?" Jack asked eagerly.

"When school finished I was looking for a job, James told me that I should go to university because he always regretted not going. I told him it wasn't for me but he told me I should. Said I'd learn more about life if I went. So, I looked and got into a local one, nothing expensive." Jack frowned, he had read Ianto's file and knew that Ianto didn't go to University. "But then he lost his job."

Jack knew this was when everything went downhill because Ianto's body tensed up.

"He tried really hard looking for another job, he really did. But he couldn't find one. He didn't have any qualifications, just experience in the shop." Ianto shuddered. "He was looking for a job for four months before things started to get... bad. He called me names as the days wore on. Pathetic. Ugly. A mess."

"Yan..."

"Told me that I was taking all his money. Then he started drinking. When he wasn't drinking he was really nice, he was my James. He hugged me when I missed my parents and told me how wonderful i am. But then he would drink and all that would be gone. The first time he hit me was because I fought back. I told him to stop drinking. He didn't listen and got mad."

"Yan, it wasn't your fault."

"He told me it was." Ianto mumbled. "Always did. Even when he wasn't drinking I was still pathetic, ugly... he hit me more. He didn't have control over his alcohol addiction, and he couldn't find a job. I guess I was his toy. He wouldn't let me go to University, he was scared I'd leave him. But... I wouldn't have left him."

"You loved him?" Jack asked shocked. Human emotions of this time always amazed him.

"No, Yes. I think I thought I did. Truth was, if I left him I wouldn't have had any where else to go." Ianto said simply. His voice showed no emotion as though he was telling someone else's story. "He always told me that it was because he cared and no one else really did. So I stayed."

"But you were scared?"

"Yes." Ianto stated factly.

"When did you leave?"

"When I turned 20." Ianto sighed. "He beat me, too much. Sometimes I thought I was never going to wake up. I had a few friends from school. Chris being one of them. I told him what happened. Didn't really have a choice when he saw me. He helped me escape."

"What happened to James?"

"I don't know. When I went to London, Chris phoned me all the time he told me he had a go at James, they got into a fight and then James was gone. I never thought about where he was until now."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. Ever." Jack promised.

"I'm scared, Jack." Ianto said quietly. Jack knew it must have taken a lot to admit that. Ianto never admitted his weaknesses, ever. "He always made me feel like I had no other choice. I always feel so weak around him."

"But you're not, baby." Jack said softly. "You fight aliens you've helped me save the world."

"I know, but... I always feel strong when I'm around you. When I think of James all I feel is weak, wrong, pathetic..."

"You're not pathetic." Jack said strongly. "You're amazing." Ianto shrugged.

"I want to stay here till he goes, I don't want to see him, I don't want to be the person I was when I was with him."

"You can't hide forever."

"I know." Ianto sighed. "But I can try."

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto hadn't been out of the hub in two days and Jack could tell the stress of staying in doors was slowly coming down on him. "So how about we go get some lunch?" Jack asked casually.

"I can order pizza, or do you want something else today?" Ianto asked looking up from the rift monitor. He had been looking through Toshiko's old notes on trying to find the patterns in the rift. That way they could be more prepared for what was to come. So far he hadn't understood a word of it.

"I was thinking Fish and Chips, on the pier." Jack smiled.

"I..."

"You're going to be okay. It's been two days." Jack said emphasising the time. "I miss showing you off." Jack grinned lightening the mood. Ianto a little reluctantly nodded his head. Jack could tell that he was still scared but he knew that Ianto couldn't hide forever.

Ianto grabbed his jacket from the side and then headed to the lift with Jack. Jack called over their shoulders to Gwen saying they were going to lunch. Gwen knew it was just to get Ianto out of the hub for a bit and didn't say anything about her not being invited.

Jack took Ianto's hand in his as they lift moved upwards. Ianto looked around as they became street level. He sighed when he saw no James. He wasn't sure what he expected. Was he expecting James to be waiting outside the tourist office or him? Just waiting. Or maybe James was at Ianto's flat, sat outside hoping he would come by soon. Or maybe Ianto was just being paranoid. Maybe James came back to see family and hadn't thought about Ianto in years. As much as Ianto wanted to believe the last scenario his gut was telling him that he needed to keep an eye out.

Jack and Ianto walked in a comfortable silence to their favourite fish and chips restaurant. It was never too crowded and the service was always good. Jack pulled out Ianto's chair for him making the younger boy blush and laugh.

"Since when have you been a gentlemen Jack?" Ianto smirked.

"I'm always a gentleman." Jack grinned. "Especially in bed," He winked to the waitress who was serving them, the young blond girl blushed and asked them what drinks they wanted. They both sad water and the girl smiled and walked away.

"You're so cruel," Ianto laughed. "You'll be lucky if she doesn't put something in your drink."

Jack just smiles at him and they start to talk about their day and what they think the little rift activity means. Jack believes that it's a warning of something big to come, and Ianto thinks that he should be more optimistic and maybe the rift is slow because it's slow and they shouldn't read more into it.

Jack thinks there lunch date went well. Ianto seemed a little less paranoid and he was glad. It was good to see his young lover smile. "So tonight, I was thinking we could go to that little Italian place down the road."

"Two meals in one day? You spoil me." Ianto laughed. Jack just grinned and took his hand again and they headed back to the hub.

"I feel better now after showing you off." Jack smiled. He pulled Ianto close to him and kissed his lips softly.

"Jack." Ianto groaned.

"Ianto." Jack laughed mimicking his lovers voice. "You know you love it when i kiss you."

"Yes, I do." Ianto said. "Just not in public when people are watching."

"Fine. Have it your way." Jack said and they continued to walk towards the hub.

They were almost at the hub when Ianto felt someone's hand on his back and he knew it wasn't Jack's cause he was holding his hand. He didn't want to turn around because he already knew who it was. The voice confirmed it. "Hey, Yan. It's been a while."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added to alerts, you guys are all amazing. So I had some major plot bunnies writing this fic and well what happens in this chapter wasn't going to happen at all and to be honest I have no idea where these ideas come from, I hope you like the twist though. Please let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy Children Of The Earth Tonight :)**

"You're looking good," James says as he casts a dark eye over his past lover. He takes in the suit first, a deep black suit brightened out with a pink shirt and black tie. Ianto never used to wear suites and he was curious to know why he was now. As far as he knew Ianto worked in a tourist office at least that's what one of their old friends had said. "How have you been?"

Ianto is shaking and Jack hates that this one man has that power over his lover. Jack doesn't think too much of James, he is handsome with his boy band good looks, bleached blond hair and crystal blue eyes and a muscled framed body hidden behind a tight top and dark jeans. "Fine." Ianto manages to eventually stutter out and Jack puts his arm around Ianto's waist pulling him even closer to him if possible. This seems to do two things, one it stops Ianto's trembling body from shaking and two it makes James' eyes darken with what Jack can see is jealousy.

"Ianto, are you not going to introduce us?" James asks with a smirk as he eyes up Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack says as he forces a smile. "I know all about you." As Jack says this he eyes James again wondering if the man would back away now. He hopes so, he doesn't want Ianto to ever see him again and he doesn't want to have to fight him in front of an audience on the bay.

"I bet that's not true," James smiles. "So, you work in a tourist office? I see you going to university would have been a waste of time." Ianto doesn't say anything and he is both glad and angry that Jack is here to witness this.

"We should go," Jack says and takes Ianto's hand in his. "Places to be and all..."

"Join me for a drink tonight, Ianto. Just you and me." James says eyeing Jack up like he was something spat out of a toddlers mouth.

"No." Ianto says quietly but forcefully.

"May I ask why?" James asks, his voice dripping with politeness.

"I don't want to." Ianto says and turns away with Jack they start walking until Ianto feels a hand on his shoulder tugging him back.

"You don't walk away from me, Ianto. Ever." James snarled.

"Get your hand off him." Jack snaps, he pushes the hand away without giving James a chance to and stands in front of his young lover. "You see when I said I knew all about you. I meant it. I know about the drinking, about your anger problems. I know how you hurt Ianto to make you think you were a bigger man then the worthless child you actually are." As Jack says this he is moving forward, pushing James away from Ianto. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay way from him."

"And if I don't?" James asks though Jack can clearly see that his words have gotten to him.

"You'll find out." Jack says. He raises his fist and with no warning punches Ianto's ex boyfriend around the face, he hears a satisfying snap and realises he has broken James' nose. "That is just a taster of what you'll get." Jack hisses.

"Jack..." Ianto sighs and takes Jack's fist in his hand and rubs his fingers gently over the bruised knuckles. Ianto thinks that the punch must have been really hard as Jack never bruises from punching someone. He doesn't find it in him to feel bad for James. "Thank you." Ianto whispers. Jack smiles at him, a smile telling him that everything is going to be okay.

"This isn't over!" James shouts but there is doubt in his voice. Jack just walks away holding Ianto tightly in his arms.

James stands on the bay for a good five minutes just holding his nose, he hates the sight of his own blood and thinks that a trip to the ER would be the right thing now. He could claim that an angry drunk had punched him. No one would ask questions that way. He is about to move when someone catches his eye. A man who just like Jack seemed out of this time. He frowns when he realises that the brunette man is looking directly at him. The strange man who has an awe of mystery around him points to James and gestures for him to walk over. Curiously, James does.

"You want Jones." His voice is American like Jack's and James figures that the two must be old friends, lover perhaps.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" James asks. The man rolls his eyes, mutters something about '21st Century idiots' and moves his hand to the pouch in his pocket. James at first thinks maybe it's some form of drugs and wonders what he has gotten himself into, but the man raises his hand and he clearly sees yellow particles glowing in the air. The man touches James' nose and all of a sudden that thumping ache is gone, the only evidence of his broken nose was the blood on his hands and face. "What the hell?" James asks but he is thankful but freaked out.

"I can help you get what you want." The man says as he grins wickedly.

"Why would you help me?" James asks.

"Because Jones is standing in the way of what I want." The man grins an evil grin and James suddenly feels scared. Though the man is a fair bit shorter then him, he can tell the man wouldn't be a push over in a fight and who knows what that yellow shit was. James just nods his head. If it means getting Ianto then he'd help the strange man. What other choice did he have?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you'll amazing. How intense is Children Of Earth 3 I will definitely be writing a few one shots on that episode :D**

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked as he and Ianto made their way through the hub. Jack was glad that Ianto had stopped shaking but he could tell that he was still scared.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ianto said but his tone was far away just like his thoughts. His mind was busy wondering what was going to happen now.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, Yan." Jack said, his tone so promising that Ianto believed him with no doubt in his mind.

"I wish you didn't have to see me so weak." Ianto said quietly. "You must think I'm pathetic."

"Complete opposite actually." Jack smiles. He pulls Ianto close to him and the two just enjoy a quiet embrace.

The embrace doesn't last long because the rift alarm is going off. "Jack! We've got weevils!" Gwen shouts. Jack and Ianto run quickly over to the monitor. "Two near the local park."

"Grab the gear lets go." Jack tells them and they both grab their gear and head out of the hub and quickly towards the SUV. Jack knows that he only really needed to take Ianto or just Gwen but he didn't want to leave Ianto on his own.

The ride to the park was silent and fast. They knew the procedure by now; spray and cuff them and take them back to the sewers. There wasn't much else they could do with weevils. Gwen spotted the two weevils first and they headed over to them. They had the element of surprise and that's what always worked in their favour. Jack grabbed the sac and pulled it over the first ones head straight away, it immediately started to thrash around, claws trying and failing to rip at Jack's skin as Ianto sprayed it with the can of weevil sedative spray.

When Jack had his weevil under control Ianto turned to help Gwen with hers. He went to grab it when it turned and pushed him backwards causing him to bang his head against the tree. "Fuck." He cursed as he rubbed the sore spot. He sighed when he felt the blood. He rolled over just in time when the weevil launched itself on him after pushing Gwen out of the way. Ianto grabbed the weevil spray that had been left on the floor from their falls and sprayed it in haste in the weevils face. Jack was there to grab the weevil, cuff its hand and bag its head.

"Are you two okay?" Jack asked looking from Gwen to Ianto, his eyes lingering on Ianto just a little bit more.

"I'm good." Gwen said, checking herself for any damage. A slight pain in her ass from when she fell not so flatteringly on a branch, other then that she was fine. She looked over at Ianto who was rubbing his head, she had heard the loud thud of his head hitting the tree trunk. She walked over to him as Jack was putting the weevils in the boot. They were all glad that it was early in the school day so there was no parents in the park with their children. "You okay?"

"Just a scratch." Ianto said, he could feel the blood stop pouring from the small wound at the back of his head.

"It's a head wound, we should take you to the hospital." Gwen said, it was at times like this when they really needed a doctor.

"I'm fine. Honest." Ianto smiled. "See stopped bleeding already." Ianto said.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Jack asked moving over to him. Gwen was already making her way to the SUV. She knew that Jack would need some time with Ianto alone, he always did when he got hurt.

"No, Jack. I'm fine." Ianto said rolling his eyes.

"If you feel sick or dizzy tell me." Jack smiled softly looking into Ianto's eyes as Ianto nodded. Jack linked his hand with Ianto's who blushed at the small gesture as they walked back to the SUV.

-x-

"What do you have in mind?" James asked the man he had met earlier that day as they sat in the bar. He was taken back by how much the man drank and how quickly he drank it. He had found out little about the man, just that his name was John and he wanted Jack. He had told him that Ianto Jones was an inconvenience, one that he wanted out of the way. He had joked saying that he was doing a good thing for a charity case in not killing Ianto for his own pleasure and giving him to James instead.

"We wait." John said with a cheeky smile on his pale face. There was something about Johns' eyes that told James that he shouldn't question what he says. He was a leader, that much was obvious. But there was something else in his eyes, pain, loss... his eyes were older then his face.

"For how long?" James asked. It was clear that John knew exactly what he was doing, and if it helped him get Ianto then he would go along with it.

"Until Ianto feels safe enough. Give him a false sense of safety, and when he's least expecting it you get your prey and I get to play with mine." John raised his fifth glass of Whiskey to James, who was still only on his first and grinned. "Here's to love and war."


	6. Chapter 6

Much to Ianto's annoyance he had been forced to sit on the sofa for a whole half an hour whilst Jack and Gwen dealt with the weevils. It was ridiculous, he wasn't in pain, nor did he feel dizzy or sick. He knew that he wasn't concussed and that he didn't have amnesia. The silence was starting to lull him into a sleep and he knew that Jack would think he had fallen unconscious or something if he was to come back and Ianto was sleeping. He loved Jack, he really did, but sometimes his lover was too protective of him. His phone started to ring in his pocket and it made him jump, startled he picked it up to see Ian calling.

"Hey," Ianto answered feeling calmer about not being alone in the silence. "I'm okay, no my phone just made me jump is all." Ianto replied when Ian asked how he was. "I saw him earlier... no I'm fine it's okay, Jack was there. He punched him... Yeah I know..." Ianto looked up to the sound of foot steps and smiled at Jack who was looking at him worried. "Jack would, definitely." Ianto laughed and Jack smiled. Jack loved the sound of Ianto's laugh. "I should go... I'll give you a ring tomorrow. Bye Ian." Ianto ended the call and looked u at Jack.

"Jack would what?" Jack asked walking closer to his lover.

"Win in a fight between you and James." Ianto smiled. He faintly heard the sound of Gwen's shoes tapping on the metal floor. "Would you like a coffee Gwen?"

"Jack's given me the day off." Gwen smiled. "I think you deserve a day off too. You're here too much, Ianto." Gwen said her tone on worrying constantly.

"I spend just as much time here as Jack." Ianto said and blushed at what Gwen would take out of that comment.

"Yeah and look at him, he's almost oblivious to every human detail." Gwen chuckled. "I'll see you two tomorrow, be good boys." She winked and walked out.

"She's right." Jack mused.

"Yeah, you're not almost oblivious, you are oblivious." Ianto said in his dead pan voice. Jack laughed and gently slapped his lover on his arm.

"How's your head?" Jack asked softly.

"Still on my shoulders." Ianto replied with a smile.

"See you're sarcasm wasn't injured." Jack grinned. Ianto smiled and leaned against him a little. Jack sighed, content in just holding Ianto against him for a while. "Gwen's right though, you do spend a lot of time here."

"And like I said, I spend the same amount of time here as you," Ianto said looking up at Jack but not moving. Jack smiled down at him and lowered his head giving his young lover a soft kiss.

"Lets go out tonight." Jack smiled.

"Too tired." Ianto said. "Can't we just have a cosy night in?"

"Yeah, at yours." Jack grinned.

"I've nothing to eat at mine, and you always want food after sex." Ianto said.

"Who said anything about sex? You're injured."

"Injured?" Ianto laughs. "Jack we had sex when two of my ribs were bruised and I had a sprained wrist."

"That was different," Jack said.

"How was it different?" Ianto asked completely amused.

"I was really horny." Jack grinned.

"Jack Harkness! Not horny?" Ianto exclaimed, he put his hand over his open mouth in shock horror. "The world must be ending."

"No. I'm just not horny enough to put your life in danger." Jack smiled. "Head wounds are bad."

"Jack, it's a bump. Look it's not even there now." Ianto sighed. "But fine if you don't want sex, I'm sure I can handle it." Ianto smiled up at him, he had forgot how this whole conversation even started. He shrugged his shoulders and Jack held him a little longer.

"Come on, lets go back to yours. A change of scenery might make me hornier. Especially with your red wall paper and sheets in your room." Jack said and stood up, he pulled a reluctant Ianto up with him. Ianto didn't want to leave the hub, he felt safe in the hub. Secured. Within ten minutes, once Jack had shut the power down and transferred the rift monitor from the computers to his wrist strap the two lovers were walking across the bay.

-x-

John stood on the Millennium building watching Jack walk with Ianto holding his hands. Ianto was like a love sick puppy who he would put down soon enough. He smiled, his plan was already in motion it was just a matter of days until he had Jack back, and the little puppy would be off to the pound.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto groaned as Jack pulled out of him. Some how he had been persuaded to having sex, though he couldn't remember not wanting to have sex with Jack. Hell if he could he knew he would always want to have sex with Jack. He wasn't exactly a virgin before he had met him, but sex with Jack had always made him feel alive. Jack's hand snaked up to his cock and started to pump him into climax.

"Jack, Jack..." Ianto moaned loudly as he came. Jack smiled and sucked his fingers, he always loved tasting his lovers. Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's lips softly. "Mm..."

"You okay?" Jack asked reaching down for the wipes he knew Ianto had in his bedside cabinet. He pulled one out and started to wipe Ianto clean.

"Mm..."

"Head still sore?" Jack asked as he threw the wipe in the bin. Ianto shook his head.

"I'm fine." Ianto smiled and pulled Jack down. "Just want to cuddle." Jack grinned at this and cuddled up to him.

Jack watched as Ianto started to fall asleep. He pulled the covers up over them and soon he to fell asleep with his lover.

-x-

It had been three weeks since Ian had told Ianto that James was back and other then that stunt on the Bay, Ianto hadn't seen or heard of his ex since. Gwen could tell that Ianto was okay now, though she didn't really know what was wrong before but she was glad he was better now. Jack seemed better now too, over the past weeks he had been keeping an extra eye on him and now he seemed more relax. The threat she didn't know about was now gone.

"Jack," Ianto called from the stairs. "Hurry up!" Jack cursed under his breath and told the Unit officer he was on the phone to, to hold on before running down the stairs. "You're not coming are you?" Ianto asked sadly.

"I'm running late." Jack said. "You go, meet up with Ian and I'll be there half an hour tops."

"So I'll see you in the morning then." Ianto said rolling his eyes. He didn't kiss Jack goodbye just walked off and past Gwen.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked walking over to Jack.

"We had plans, but something came up." Jack sighed.

"Who's Ian?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Ianto's friend. Closest thing to family he has and Ianto wanted me to meet him."

"That's a big step in your relationship." Gwen smiles.

"I know." Jack grinned. "Bloody Unit."

"Well can't you reschedule the phone call?" Gwen suggested, Jack shook his head miserably.

"I'll be there within half an hour." Jack said more to himself. Gwen nodded and watched as Jack headed back to his office.

-x-

"You look good," Ian said as he hugged his friend in a tight hug. "It's been forever."

"I know. I'm sorry." Ianto apologised. It was after all his fault that he kept himself away from his friends.

"Is everything okay?" Ian asked as they made their way to the tables. "Only I thought Jack was coming too."

"He's running late." Ianto sighed. "Said he's sorry."

"It's okay." Ian smiled. "So, no sightings of James?"

"Nope." Ianto grinned. "Jack scared him off, he does that."

"Sounds like he's a good boyfriend." Ian smiled. Ianto flinched at the 'b-word'. "What?"

"He's not... I mean... I don't know if he is my boyfriend." Ianto shrugged. "We don't really talk about it."

"Oh, well... he treats you good yeah?" Ian asked.

"Yeah... he's great." Ianto smiled.

Their night continued slowly, hour by hour no Jack and Ianto and his best friend were slowly on their way to being pissed. "See he's not like normal men." Ianto slurred. "He's different."

"You're in love." Ian chuckles.

"Yeah...guess I am." Ianto grins.

"It's getting late, we should go." Ian says when he notices the bar tender ringing the last bell. Ianto nods. They step up lazily to the exit and Ian hugs him goodbye. "Phone me tomorrow yeah?" Ian grins.

"Course." Ianto says and waves, his eyes focussing some where next to his friend. Ianto walks drunkenly back to his flat, laughing to himself. It's been a while since he's had that much to drink.

John and James had been waiting for this. John had planted a problem with Unit that Jack would need to talk to someone for hours so that Ianto would go out on his own. James watched Ianto walk to his flat with a hungry eye. They followed him and when they were near a dark alley John grabbed him, putting his hand over Ianto's mouth.

"Hello again Eye Candy. Miss me?"


	8. Chapter 8

When Ianto woke up the first thing he realised was that he wasn't in his own bed, or in Jack's so called bed at the hub. That really shouldn't have been the first thing he noticed though, what should have been the first thing he noticed was that his hands were tied. "What the fuck?" Ianto groaned and tried to move. He was a fan of bondage, and yes sometimes when Jack was feeling particularly kinky he had let him tie him up. But not when he was asleep, or in a strange room. But then he remembered he had a fight with Jack the night before...

"Good morning, eye candy." Ianto closed his eyes, when he opened them again he had hoped that this was just some sick and twisted dream. When he opened them and saw the horrible smiling face of John Hart he realised this was reality. "You were asleep for a while, I thought I might have killed you already." Ianto didn't like the last word of that sentence.

"Better luck next time," Ianto said though really he knew he didn't have a chance.

"Oh you know better then I do eye candy if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be breathing right now." John purred.

"What do you want with me?" Ianto asked, his voice dry.

"Me? Oh I don't really care what happens to you. Though I do hope he doesn't ruin that pretty little face of yours."

"He?" Ianto asked though he was scared he already knew that answer.

"My new friend," John grinned. "He's been planning what he wants to do with you for a while now. If it wasn't for me, he'd probably have tried and ended up being killed by that protective cave man of yours. Oh, and that cave man of yours is going to be mine sooner or later, and right now I'm going with sooner. I'll let James have his fun with you now. See you around eye candy... or maybe not." John moved forwards and pressed a forced kiss on Ianto's lips. Ianto tried to push away but ended up being gripped by all too familiar hands. "Have fun." John winked at James as he walked out.

"Oh believe me, I will." James smirked a he made his way over to Ianto.

-x-

Jack sat at his desk tapping keys on his key board. It was almost time for Ianto to arrive. He had hoped that Ianto would have called him back last night be he figured Ianto was still pissed off at him. He knew Ianto had a reason to be and he wasn't really expecting him to call back. He sighed. It hadn't really bee his fault but something important had come up, Jack knew for once Ianto just wanted to be more important then work and Jack knew if it was any other job then he would be, but Torchwood was Torchwood. Love and romance always had to come second.

Jack was about to go crazy, in fact he was already going crazy he was going to go even more crazy, but then the perimeter alarm went off and Jack grinned because Ianto was late. He got up and headed downstairs so he could greet and grovel when Ianto walked in. But Ianto didn't walk in... it was Gwen.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Gwen asked as she could immediately see the disappointed look on Jack's face.

"Ianto isn't here yet." Jack sighed. "And he didn't call me back..."

"Is he still pissed off at you?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "But... I mean we've had fights before but he always showed up for work, and he always called back. Even if it was just to check if there was an emergency."

"I'll try." Gwen said and pulled out her mobile. Jack watched eagerly, his face fell when Gwen didn't say anything. "It's turned off."

"He never turns his phone off." Jack said instantly. "Something isn't right." Gwen nodded her head immediately.

"Come on." Jack said and grabbed his keys. "We're going around there." Gwen nodded and followed her boss and friend out of the hub.

Jack raced to Ianto's flat and headed inside using his spare key. "Yan?" He called as he searched every room in the house. He had hoped that Ianto had just drunk too much and had passed out on the bed and didn't hear his alarm go off. That wasn't the case as it was obvious Ianto hadn't been home last night.

"No sign." Gwen said. "Maybe he stayed at Ian's?" She suggested. Jack nodded his head and walked downstairs back to the living room where he knew Ianto kept his phone book. He flipped through it until he found Ian. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled the number.

"Hello?" A very sleepy voice answered.

"Sorry to wake you, It's Jack... Ianto's friend. I was just wondering whether he was there?"

"No... he went home straight from the pub." Ian sounded more awake now. "What's going on?"

"He didn't show up for work. And... he hasn't been home."

"Oh God." Ian sounded worried. "You don't think James... but he... Ianto was really drunk last night."

"I'm going to look for him. I'll call you when I find something out." Jack ended the call and looked at Gwen. "We need to find him now." Gwen nodded and they made their way back to the hub.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack sat at Ianto's desk feeling the need to be closer to his lover. He had the camera footage of last night on and he was fast forwarding it to when Ianto arrived. Jack could tell that Ianto looked pissed off as he walked into the pub. Jack didn't blame him really. Jack was surprised at how long Ianto and Ian were in the pub, over three hours. At almost twelve when Jack knew the last drinks were being served Ianto and Ian came out. Ian's arms wrapped around Ianto's neck. Jack hated that he felt jealous. He wanted to have a drunken Ianto cling to him, not Ian. They hugged goodbye, and Jack's over active imagination was telling him that the hug lasted too long. Jack started to panic that maybe nothing happened to Ianto, but he met someone on the way home and went to theirs. He hated himself instantly because he knew that Ianto wasn't like that. If any of them were to cheat it would most likely be Jack, and they both knew that. Five minutes into the camera footage Jack froze. It couldn't be.

Ianto had been pulled into an alley, his drunken state making it easier for his attackers. Jack zoomed in and his whole body froze when he saw the two figures. The shorter of the two had a hand around Ianto's mouth and Jack didn't miss the cloth that most likely held a sedative. Jack's assumptions were correct when he saw Ianto's body slack in the man's arms. "Gwen!" Jack called. "Gwen!" He screamed straight after. Gwen came running down from the small kitchen.

"Jack..."

"They have him." Jack growled.

"Who?"

"James and John." Jack sighed.

"John as in John Hart?" Gwen asked shocked. Jack nodded his head sadly. They turned back to the camera footage. Jack stared at John, he could have sworn that John wanted them to be able to see this. It was all too easy. John could have manipulated the cameras around them and have taken Ianto without a trace.

"Why is John helping James?" Gwen asked. Jack wish he knew the answer. He heard a beeping sound and realised it was coming from his wrist strap. He looked down and sighed. He pressed the button and a holographic image of John appeared.

"Hey there, Jack. It's been a while." Jack gritted his teeth. Like always John sounded obnoxious and sarcastic and Jack just wanted to kill him. Slowly. "So, I'm guessing by now you've found out what I've done. I would say I'm sorry but... I'm not. Eye candy is now with a very happy and scarily angry man. Cute though. Eye candy should be lucky to have that attention on him, because well you're attention is going to be else where." John gave a seductive smile ad Jack felt his whole body shiver with repulsion. "I'll see you soon, Jacky Boy." John gave another cold smile and the holographic image disappeared.

"How do we find out where he is?" Gwen asked.

"We follow the camera footage back until we can't any more. And go from there." Gwen nodded and her and Jack grabbed their stuff and headed to the SUV.

-x-

"Stop." Ianto cried as he pulled at the ropes that held his hands together. James was touching him all other and he hated it. His body felt as if it was being burned and all he wanted was Jack.

"Nope." James grinned as he straddled his past lover. "You're mine now."

"No. I'm not!" Ianto cried. He could feel how hard James was on top of him.

"Yes." James punched Ianto hard in the face causing his body to turn. "You." He pushed his lower body on Ianto, making him want to physically be sick. "Are." He grabbed hold of Ianto's hair and pushed his lips against his, forcing his tongue into his mouth, claiming him as his own.


	10. Chapter 10

John listened with a satisfied smile on his face as he heard the moans of protest from Ianto, and the screams of pleasure from James. He was quite disappointed that he hadn't been able to ride James himself, he could tell just from looking that the man knew what to do with his gifts. It was also clear that for some reason he was in love with Ianto Jones. John grinned, it was very clear that Ianto was out of the way, now he could go onto plan 2. Jack.

-x-

"We've looked every where." Gwen groaned. "No abandoned ware houses. No empty loading bays. No houses. No John."

"He has to be some where." Jack sighed and slammed his fists on the desk. "Ianto's some where..."

"We'll get him back, Jack." Gwen said softly. She moved around the desk and placed a hand on her Captains back, pulling him in for a soft embrace. It was clear that Jack was in love with Ianto. She wondered if either man knew how deep their feelings ran. She was positive that Ianto knew he was in love with Jack, he acted so in love every day they were together, whether it was in their kisses or their secret glances. Jack was more private about it and she knew that Jack hadn't told Ianto that he too was in fact in love with him. Gwen was determined more then ever to get Ianto back so Jack could tell him. He needed to know.

"I know. I'm just scared." Jack sighed. "Ianto... he was just healing from this bastard."

"James?" Gwen asked and frowned.

"Gwen, it's his ex boyfriend. He used to... he was too scared to leave the hub because of him and now because of me he has him."

"It's not your fault." Gwen said gently.

"It is. I should have went with him to meet Ian." Jack sighed. "Then we would have left the pub together and gone home together."

"We'll find him, Jack." Gwen promises. "We'll keep looking." Jack nods because he knows that there is no way he can give up.

-x-

John watches as James leaves the house to go and buy some food and supplies. He smirks to himself as he walks into the room that he has left Eye Candy. John knows that if he had a heart that cared for petty humans it would be bleeding right now. He frowns at the usually composed, suit wearing, Jack stealing man he had met just over a year ago. The suit was gone now. He had found out that James hated suits when he saw him rip it away from Ianto's skin. There is only a pair of boxers on him, but John notices that they are ripped and he gulps. He doesn't care, not really. He has probably done worse in his own time line.

"Jack." Ianto whimpers and John remembers just why he doesn't care. "You said you'd protect me Jack." John wants to move away, but he is firmly frozen to the floor. "Jack. Help me. Jack."

John sighs. He wonders if maybe Ianto can smell the pheromones on him and is confusing them with Jack. It's cruel but he has learned now that he is a bastard and moves closer and the whimpering for Jack gets louder. "Save your voice, Eye Candy. You're going to be screaming for your Captain later." John grins as the words slip from his mouth like word vomit uncontrollably.

"John?" Ianto sobs. "Why?"

"I want Jack." John grins.

"This wont get him back." Ianto says, and he's practically naked, covered in blood, bruises and come but he sounds so defiant that John knows that there is truth in his words. "He doesn't want you."

"He wont want you know either." John says and its cruel but Eye Candy deserves it. "Soiled goods." With one last sneer John turns and walks away, behind him he can hear Ianto's cries and he hates that its getting to him. Rehab must have done some good.

-x-

Jack is crying. He and Gwen had spent all day searching for where Ianto might be but had come up with nothing. They had no idea where to even begin their search. Jack thought bitterly that if Toshiko were here she would be able to track down some trace that they had left, but after hours of walking around the alley that they had taken his Ianto away from him, Jack had realised that hey had left nothing. Jack had left and told Gwen they would continue tomorrow. They both realised that the only thing they could do really was wait because John would come to them sooner or later. He had come to Ianto's house, a place he had started to call home. He was sat on the sofa that he had spent so many nights cuddled up with his Welsh man watching James Bond films and Ianto's secret pleasures; Disney films, when the phone started to ring. He jumped up, hoping it was John.

"Hello?" Jack asked his voice thick with emotion.

"Er I have got the right number... this is Ianto's phone?" A woman, who had a thick Welsh accent asked on the other line. Jack frowned.

"Yeah... I'm his friend, who's calling?"

"Rhiannon, his sister." She replies. Jack frowns, he wasn't aware Ianto had a sister. "Is he there?"

"No... he's out of town with work." Jack lies.

"Work?" Rhiannon laughs on the other end. "He's a civil servant. Where did he go?"

"Back to London for a few days." Jack hopes that he'll have Ianto back tomorrow and not a few days.

"London?" Rhiannon asks, and there's something in her voice that Jack doesn't like.

"I'll get him to phone you as soon as I speak to him." Jack promises.

"Are you Jack?" The question startles him.

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"He speaks about you." She said and Jack wonders if she is smiling, she sounds like she is. "Says your nice." Jack thinks he might have stumbled onto a private joke and wipes his eyes. "When he gets back from London... you'll look after him right? Only, the last time he came back from there he was a mess."

"I'll always look after him." Jack promises but it's a lie because he hasn't looked after him has he?

"Okay... well get him to call yeah? Nice talking." Jack nods his head and the phone goes dead. Jack feels drained and goes to Ianto's room where it smells so much like his lover that his heart breaks even more. He falls on the bed and manages to cry himself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack walks into the hub at six in the morning he was surprised to see that Gwen was already there. "Were you at Ianto's?" She asks, walking over to him and hugging him tight.

"Yeah." Jack sighs and leans into the hug but he can't help but compare it to Ianto's hugs. Gwen's are soft, too soft. With Ianto he always felt protected, safe in the younger man's arms. He sighed and let go.

"I've been doing some research into James." She says and Jack smiles as the police officer in her comes out.

"Find anything?" Jack asks.

"He was arrested a few years back for domestic abuse... I'm guessing it was Ianto?" Jack frowned, Ianto hadn't said anything about him being arrested but once he checked the dates it meant it must have been Ianto, which also meant that Ianto had dropped the charges. Jack was more then just a little confused now.

"Yeah." Jack sighed. Gwen seemed to think the same as him but didn't say anything.

"He has a house here and in North Wales."

"He still has his house here?" Jack asks.

"Yes. I was thinking that's where he could be?"

"It's worth a try." Jack says.

"It would be a bit easy for us to find him though." Gwen says as they get in the SUV. "John... he would want to make it more difficult."

"I doubt John is still there, he isn't the kind of guy to stick around."

"But he wants you, he'd want to get you." Gwen says.

"Maybe." Jack sighs.

-x-

John isn't too sure his plan his working now. He feels like it's Grey all over again. It had been two days now and Jack just hadn't found them. His plan had been to help James get Ianto and then Jack would storm in all brooding and sexy and he would use his cell trap and get Jack and then transport them far away. Away from Ianto and James and Torchwood and just be.

But Jack hadn't got there yet and he hadn't expected James to be such a psycho. He didn't like Eye Candy... but he didn't hate him. He pitted him, he was jealous of him but he didn't hate him. He hated seeing what James did to him. James who was a fucking psycho.

"Jack... please...." John stood outside Ianto's door as he cried. He didn't think he could cope with this any more. He didn't want to be the good guy but he didn't want Ianto to hurt any more. Not after everything he had been through.

He opened the door and grinned at James. "Can I have a ride?" He asked because James had offered before.

"Sure." James chuckles and pulls away from Ianto, who he had been patting like a sick dog owner. "I'm going to go to shop, get some more food in. You eat like a pig." John wanted to snap James' neck but murder rehab had a positive affect on, and besides he knew that Jack would want to kill the bastard. Once he hears the door close he bends down and opens the handcuffs.

"Jack please..." Ianto is crying, lost in his own world.

"It's okay." John soothes gently.

"Jack?"

"No... not yet." John says. "But you'll be with him soon." John promises and picks him up, he hates that he is so light.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the bastard you think I am." John says and carries Ianto out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack didn't knock on the door, instead he kicked it open. He was disappointed when he heard no noise coming from inside. They waked in, guns raised as they looked in every room. "Letters." Gwen says as she picks up the mail from the side. "He's been living here." Jack nods, the house is lived in. He can smell it. He walks through the kitchen and sees mugs, and plates, and then looks through the rooms at the back. His heart breaks when he reaches the back room.

"Gwen..."

Jack is standing in the doorway, in front of him is a single bed, white sheets covered in blood. What makes his heart twinge the most is the knife on the side, the metal ring on the wall that has hand cuffs attached. "He's gone..."

Just as Gwen is about to say something the door opens and they hear footsteps. Jack pulls Gwen into the room, and closes the door. "John? Are you done fucking my little pet yet?" The man's voice is full of humour and Jack clenches his fists so hard that his nails are digging into his palm and he can feel the blood dripping on his skin. "John!" The door handle turns and when it opens Jack pulls the man into his chest and kicks him hard in the balls. He isn't nearly as satisfied as he thought he would be when he heard the groan of pain from the bastard.

"What the fuck?" James chokes.

"Where is he?" Gwen demands.

"I... I don't know who you're talking about." James stutters.

"You're little pet!" Jack hisses. He pushes James on the bed, and grabs the knife from the stand. "Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know!" James says, his eyes wide as he stares at the blade. "John was with him."

"You better not be lying." Gwen says as she looks around the room again in disgust.

"I'm not I swear!" James is crying now.

"Come on." Jack grabs the handcuffs from the wall and he tries not to think about how Ianto's slender wrists were pinched into the metal. He does them as tight as he can, not caring about the blood that he is causing to spill from James' hands.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asks.

"Take him to the hub, Janet will have a new play mate." Jack growls. Gwen nods, she isn't too sure whether or not Jack is serious, a part of her hopes he is. James deserves that, but she also thinks he deserves to go to prison. Jack pushes him to the SUV, and opens the boot pushing him in. Treating him like the scum he is. Jack drives at full speed, determined to beat the shit out o James and then find John. He pulls up in the garage and drags James down to the cells.

"What the hell is this place?" James is screaming.

"You picked the wrong person to fuck with." Jack growls. "You couldn't fucking leave him alone could you? Did you feel like a man as you took him? Did him begging you to stop turn you on?"

"Let me go."

"No chance." Jack punches him hard in the face and locks the cell.

"Jack!" Gwen screams and Jack runs up to the main levels of the hub just as the lift is descending down. As the pavement slab lowers Jack makes out John standing there, holding Ianto in his arms.

"He's alive." John says.

"What did you do to him?" Jack screams.

"I got him out of there!" John shouts. "He needs medical attention, I didn't think you would want him to go hospital."

"We still haven't got a doctor." Jack says and he takes Ianto from John.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice is so low, so weak that Jack barely hears him.

"I'm here, Ianto. You're safe now."


	13. Chapter 13

Jack wasn't good at waiting. He was pacing, wearing a hole into the hospital floor. Gwen and John were sat opposite him, watching him, waiting for a reaction. Ianto was being seen by doctors and he wasn't allowed in to see him. When Ianto had been wheeled away he had begged and pleaded for Jack not to leave him but the nurse had told him he could see him soon. That was half an hour ago.

"Why did you do it?" Jack finally asks, there isn't hate in his voice like John thought there was. Just this sympathetic tone that made John realise that Jack would never be his.

"Save him?"

"Take him. Help it." Jack said through clenched teeth.

"I wanted to get back at you." John sighs, and he sees how pathetic it was. "In my head... I thought get rid of Eye Candy, then you would be crushed enough to want to be with me."

"You knew that would never have worked." Jack sighs.

"I know." John says. "I hadn't come here to plan to ruin you. I missed you, in a sick way I missed all of you. Eye Candy and all." John sighed. "But then I saw you on the Bay with James, I watched as he spoke to Ianto and this stupid plot just came in my head, all twisted and made me think it was a good idea."

"What made you change your mind?" Gwen asked. She was shocked by everything John had said, though she knew that John wasn't as heartless as he made himself to be, he had helped her and Ianto when Tosh and Owen died. He had helped Jack. He wasn't a monster.

"Ianto." John said and Jack felt a twinge of something in his heart, he was so used to John calling him 'Eye Candy'. "He... he basically told me I was an idiot." John sighed. "He was chained to a wall, bleeding... and he was just so confident that I couldn't get you back Jack, he told me it would never work. I hated him for it. I let him... I let that bastard hurt him like that... because I was jealous... and... I could hear him Jack...he would whimper your name in his sleep... and when I helped him he thought it was you...he...you two need each other."

"I do need him." Jack sighs. "More then he needs me."

"I see that now. And I know apologies are over rated but you have to believe me Jack, I am so sorry."

"I believe you." Jack says. "And if Ianto makes it out of this okay, I might forgive you." John knows that that is as good as he is ever going to get.

-x-

It's another forty seven minutes until Jack is allowed to see Ianto. "Sir, may we please speak to you?" She asks. Jack nods because he knows what this is about. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your boyfriend, well he was raped."

"I know." Jack sighs. "You guys rushed him in so fast you didn't give me a chance to tell you."

"I'm sorry," She apologises.

"Is he okay?"

"We've given him some pain killers because he was complaining of a lot of discomfort. The police have been contacted, they will be here within five minutes they'll want a statement from you and your friends."

"We're Torchwood." Jack sighs. "Just... send them over when they get here."

"Very well, sir." The nurse says. "You can see him, just be quiet. And... with many rape victims they don't like to be touched, don't take it to personal if he moves away form you when you go near him. With all cases like this we offer therapy, we recommend for your..."

"Boyfriend." Jack says slowly.

"For your boyfriend to take the sessions." She placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Patience is the key, okay." She says softly and Jack nods. "Because he is asleep only one of you can go in."

"That's fine, Jack you go. Me and John will go back to the hub."

"Make sure James doesn't go any where."

"What are you going to do with him?" Gwen asks, because as much as she wants to kill him for hurting her friend she knows it's not an option.

"It's Ianto's decision." Jack says after a moments of silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack stares at Ianto and feels like his heart is going to explode. He's so pale he's practically blending in with the bed sheets. "Oh Ianto," Jack whispers. He moves over to the bed on shaky legs, he sits down on the uncomfortable metal chair and takes Ianto's hands in his. He finds Ianto's bruised knuckles oddly comforting, it means that his boy gave a good fight. Ianto doesn't move, doesn't respond just stays still. His stillness is a reminder of how close Jack could have lost him.

"I was so scared I wouldn't get you back." Jack mumbled. "I thought..." He doesn't finish, he just lets it hang in the air. For a while he lets the silence cover them. The beeping of Ianto's life support machine is all that can be heard. Constant beeping like his heart beat.

"See you have to wake up soon, Ianto." Jack whispers. "I'm sorry." Ianto moves a little, just the faint squeeze of fingers. "Ianto?"

"Jack...?" His voice is dry, thick, his accent more clear in sleep. "Make him stop Jack..."

"He wont hurt you again, baby boy. I promise." Jack's words spill with no thought to them. He moves his other arm over and slowly caresses Ianto's cheek, calming him. "I'm here now, you're safe."

"Jack?" Ianto blinks his eyes open. The light is too bright and he is forced to close them again.

"I'm here, you're safe." Jack repeats.

"I... I thought I wouldn't see you again." Ianto whispers and his eyes water and Jack doesn't care that the nurse said he wouldn't respond well to human contact he just needs Ianto in his arms. He holds him tight, trying to ignore the fact that his lover tenses for a whole minute before his body loosens and reacts.

"I'm sorry, Ianto." Jack whispers.

"Not your fault." Ianto says and he pulls away, he settles back in the uncomfortable bed but doesn't pull away from Jack's hand.

"I should have come with you... shouldn't have put work first..."

"You have to put work first." Ianto says.

"But..."

"Wasn't your fault." Ianto says quietly.

"I thought I lost you."

"But you didn't." Ianto says, though he doesn't feel completely there.

"I... I'll go and get a nurse let them know you're okay... they'll want to check you over..."

"No. Don't go Jack." Ianto begs.

"I wont." Jack says and sits back down.

"Never leave me." Ianto says and he starts sobbing, the past few days catching up to him and he doesn't think he can stop.

"Never. I'll never leave you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Jack?" Ianto's voice was quiet and soft. Jack was sat on the hospital bed with him, Ianto was cradled in front of him, using Jack's chest as a leaning post. Jack didn't mind. After not having Ianto in his arms, and getting Ianto hurt, he wasn't going to complain about holding his boy.

"Yeah, Yan?" Jack asked gently.

"When can I go home?" Ianto hated hospitals, and Jack knew it. Ever since Ianto was eleven and he had broken his leg on the swing and had to stay in over night so the bone could be set again.

"I'm not sure." Jack replied. "They want to do some more tests on you, and the police will want to come and talk..." Ianto froze at the mention of police. "But if you want I can send them away."

"Please." Ianto mumbles.

"Course." Jack says gently. He starts to play with Ianto's hair, loving how it curls slightly at the bottom. He knows that Ianto hates having long hair like this and he'd get it cut soon. Jack prefers it like this, he's able to mess it up slightly and run his fingers through it.

Ianto falls asleep on and off during the remainder of the day. The nurse walks in and smiles at Jack who is sat up awake just staring at his sleeping partner. "I've told the police that you wanted to deal with it yourself, for now. Said to give them a ring when times were right." She smiled softly.

"Thank you." Jack smiled.

"You make a cute couple," She said blushing as she did so. "How long have you been together?"

"Almost two years, on and off." Jack reasons in his mind. Though they had only been official for about a year he still likes to think that when they were just acting on the benefits of their relationship for comfort and company at night that they still had a bond that could be classed as part of their relationship.

The nurse smiles and does some checks on Ianto's IV. "He's underweight." She says as she checks her chart. "You should try and get him to eat more."

"I do try." Jack sighed. "It's his coping method. He'll... close up and stop eating until eventually he has to."

"Sounds like that happens a lot." The nurse says gently.

"He's been through a lot." Jack replies. "When can he go home?"

"Tomorrow morning." She says. "That way we can rule out concussion and amnesia and incase something happens it would be best if he was to stay the night."

"He isn't going to like that." Jack says.

"You could stay too? I'm sure you could pull the Torchwood card." She grins.

"Might just do that." Jack smiles and he knows he will. Gwen can stay at the hub tonight or they could put the rift monitor on his wrist strap he didn't want to leave Ianto. The nurse smiles and walks out leaving them alone again.

When Ianto wakes up two hours later it's because of a nightmare and he tenses in Jack's arm before he is reassured that it's Jack and that he was safe now. "Can I go home now?"

"Not till tomorrow morning." Jack tells him.

"But I don't want to stay."

"You have too, Yan." Jack sighs. "We don't have a doctor and if you were to need medical help during the night I wouldn't know what to do."

"But I'm fine."

"You're staying. Don't worry I am too."

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm not leaving you on your own ever again."

"Thank you." Ianto says and rests his head back on Jack's shoulder.

"I want you to do something for me though, Yan."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to go to therapy sessions."

"Why?" Ianto asks a little surprised at Jack's request.

"I think it will be good for you. You can talk about everything, and it will help."

"I don't want to talk to people Jack."

"I'll make it an order if you don't go willingly." Jack said and Ianto shrunk a little. "I'm sorry, Yan. But i think it will help. Just go for a few sessions and if you really don't like it, I wont force you to go okay?"

"You think I'm crazy?" Ianto mumbled.

"What? No, Yan. You're not crazy. I just think you've been through a hell of a lot and everyone needs someone to rant to."

"Yeah? Even you?"

"I've spoken to psychiatrists in my time." Jack smiles. "The stories I told them..."

"Bet you made them need to talk to someone."

"Cheeky." Jack smiles. "So... you'll go?"

"Yeah... I'll go."


	16. Chapter 16

Ianto was let out of hospital the day after and he had a meeting with a psychiatrist the following morning. He didn't really want to go, he had thought about lying to Jack and saying he went but he had a feeling Jack would know. And he hated lying to Jack. Especially since their relationship started out with no trust at all, he didn't want it to go back to that. Not when Jack had started being honest with him.

"I'll take you home, yeah?" Jack smiles as he takes Ianto to the car. Ianto clutches close to Jack whenever they are around other people. He trusts Jack not to hurt him, he doesn't trust anyone else.

"Will you stay?" Ianto asks nervously.

"As long as I can." Jack promises. He knows that he has a few things to do at the hub but as Ianto tenses whenever someone accidentally bumps into him he knows that he can't leave him alone, he wont leave him alone.

Ianto frowns when Jack leads him into his house. "You were here?" Ianto asks and Jack looks at him. "It smells like you."

"Yeah... I... slept here." Jack admits. "I wanted to feel close to you." Ianto feels warm at that, he wasn't the only one needing his lover then. "You don't mind?"

"No. I don't mind." Ianto smiles. "Can I go take a shower?"

"Course. Do you want me to come with you?" Ianto shakes his head, he doesn't want Jack to see him naked. Jack feels a little sad at that but doesn't voice or show it. "I'll make you something to eat then."

"I'm not feeling very hungry." Ianto says.

"Don't care, the nurse said you're under weight."

"But..."

"No buts, Yan. I'll make you some pasta, you're favourite. No meat." Ianto nods his head slowly. "Go have your shower. I'll be right here."

"Thank you." Ianto smiles. Ianto walks to the bathroom and turns on his shower before heading to his bedroom and grabbing some clothes. He grabs a pair of sweat pants and a plain tee. When he showers he scrubs hard at his body with boiling water. He had showered at the hospital but he still felt dirty, he could still feel him... He let out a sob as he scrubbed himself. Every where ached and even though the painkillers had worked at the time they didn't work now and when ever he moved he could feel James' large cock inside him, ripping him open.

Jack makes pasta for the two of them, adding tuna instead of meat. Ever since the disastrous trip to the countryside Ianto hasn't touched meat. Jack thinks that has something to do with the weight loss, why would anyone want to eat when they were so close to become the meal? Ianto took a while in the shower and when he came out, he looked tired and Jack could tell he had been crying.

No words were said, Jack just opened his arms and Ianto collapsed into them. They stayed like that for a good five minutes. Jack slowly moving his arms up and down Ianto's back, calming him. "Thanks." Ianto whispers before moving away. Jack smiles softly at him and then gets the dinner for them. "Looks good." Ianto says trying to fill the silence. Jack thanks him and watches him eat, making sure he eats most of it. He gets that Ianto might not want to eat as much, but he has to eat something.

"Jack..."

"Yeah, Yan?"

"Where's John?"

"At the Hub." Jack answers. "Why?"

"I want to talk to him." Ianto replies. "Can I?"

"Course. I'll phone get him to come over?"

"Please." Jack nods and grabs his phone and calls the hub, when Gwen answers he tells her that Ianto is okay and at home and that he wants John to come over. When she asks what to do with James, Jack replies to leave him there to rot and go home and spend the night with Rhys. Gwen does so.

Ianto and Jack are sat on the sofa when there is a knock at the door. Jack gets up and Ianto feels lonely without him. John looks nervous when Jack answers the door. "What's going on?"

"Ianto wants to talk to you." Jack replies.

"What for?" John asks.

"Don't know." Jack says. "He's in the living room." John makes his way through the small flat and Ianto looks up at him.

"How are you feeling?" John asks, very much aware of Jack standing in the door way.

"Better." Ianto says, and Jack sighs because he doesn't feel better or worse he feels the same.

"I..."

"Thank you." Ianto whispers.

"You're thanking me?" John asks shocked. "If it wasn't for me... none of this..."

"If it wasn't for you I could still be there, or dead..." John shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Ianto." John says quietly. Apologising isn't something that he is used to, but he knows it is something he has to do in this moment. "I'm sorry I am so jealous of you."

"Why are you jealous of me?" Ianto asks quietly.

"Because you and Jack have something more then what I've ever had him." John says and it's probably the most honest he's been in a while. "And I'm going to stop trying to tear you apart. You're a good man Eye Candy."

"Thank you." Ianto says and yawns.

"Right I think you need to go to bed now." Jack smiles. "Come on."

"I'll show myself out." John smiles as he watches Jack take Ianto's arm and help him up.

"Don't go disappearing just yet John. I want to talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll be at a bar somewhere." John grins and leaves.

"Come on sleepy head." Jack chuckles.

"Stay the night?"

"Was planning on it." Jack grins.


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto closed the door behind him with a satisfied sigh. It had been a long morning, a hard morning. Jack had meant what he said about him going to see a psychiatrist and even though Ianto really didn't want to, he had to keep his promise. He didn't want to leave the house on his own and he was glad Jack didn't even suggest it. Jack had drove him to the hospital and sat in the waiting area reading male health magazines for the house Ianto was inside the small box room. Ianto had been visibly shaking, the thought of leaving Jack even for an hour scared him, just as it did Jack. Ianto was still shaking when he came out but once Jack's strong arms were around him he felt better, he felt safe.

It wasn't as bad as he imagined it would be. Obviously he had to change a little of what he said. Torchwood didn't exactly have a psychiatrist on hand, though he figured it would probably be a useful thing to have. Before they would all rant at Owen if there was a problem, and he would prescribe what he thought best. Most of the time he had told Jack that they would need the morning off so they could take a sleeping pill and have a full nights sleep. It normally worked, even for Jack and they'd be better for a week and then they would repeat it.

"Did it go okay?" Jack asked as he pulled Ianto gently own on the sofa. He wrapped an arm tight around his shoulders and held him close.

"Yeah." Ianto replied quietly. Jack knew how scared Ianto had been about slipping up and mentioning aliens and time travelling ex boyfriends and everything in between and even though Jack had said even if he did say something they could always retcon the house away. Ianto didn't like the idea of taking someone's memories because he couldn't handle his own thoughts and emotions.

"Did you open up properly?" Jack asked, his fingers gently playing with the strands of Ianto's hair at his neck.

"I told her about...him." Ianto said his eyes closing. Whenever he closed his eyes though he saw him, his body looming over him a permanent smirk on his features. He tensed just thinking about him. Jack held him tighter as though he could sense what Ianto was thinking.

"Did it help?" Jack's voice was soft, calming.

"I didn't think it would. But it did." Ianto said his eyes open and looking up at Jack.

"Good. So same time next week?" Jack asked, he was glad that Ianto had found closure in talking to someone. He knew that sometimes he might not be there for him to talk to all the time, and he knew that Ianto didn't feel comfortable in talking to him about some things. He didn't blame him, there were just some things that lovers didn't like to discuss. Jack wanted Ianto to know that he could always talk to him though. He'd always make time for his lover.

"Yes." Ianto nodded. "You... you don't have to come though...you're busy."

"Never too busy for you." Jack sighed. There was no way that after today he was leaving Ianto go to the hospital on his own, not when he had been shaking like a leaf during the whole hour he was apart from Jack.

"Thank you." Ianto smiled, he wrapped an arm around Jack's middle and snuggled tighter against him. Jack had been scared and worried that any touch would repulse Ianto, he was glad that Ianto was okay with touching him. Though they hadn't done anything more then hug, and most of that time Ianto always initiated it, when Jack went to touch him there was always the little tense before he accepted the embrace. Jack tried not take it personally, he knew it would be like this for a while and he didn't want to rush Ianto into anything. Ianto also wore clothes to bed now, he never bothered before; mainly because Jack always took them off before they fell asleep. Knowing that Ianto most likely felt ashamed of his body after what had happened, Jack hadn't said anything, he knew just like the touches that it would take time for Ianto to be okay again.

"Yan..."

"Yeah?" Ianto asked softly.

"We should talk about what happens now." Jack said gently. "It's completely up to you okay. What do you want to happen with James?"

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, his hands shaking a little. Jack rubbed soothing circles on his lower back knowing that it calmed his lover.

"He's in the cells at the hub. If it was up to me, Myfanway and Janet would have a new rag doll to fight over, but it's your decision."

"I... I don't want him to be eaten by Janet or Myfanway." Ianto mumbled.

"Give him over to the police?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

"If... if I was to say it was okay for him to get eaten then I'm just as much of a monster as he is, Jack." Ianto said quietly. "I don't want him to make me a monster."

"Oh, Yan. No matter what you do you could never become a monster," Jack said softly. "I'll get Gwen and John to take him to the station. There's enough evidence to get him put away for life, and if he isn't then I'd make sure he is." Jack said and Ianto nodded into his chest.

"Thank you." Ianto said and pressed a soft, hesitant kiss to Jack's cheek. Jack smiled and pulled Ianto close into a tighter hug.

"Don't thank me, Ianto." Jack whispered. "I'll call Gwen and John now, tell them to take him to the station. When he's gone do you mind coming to the Hub with me?"

"No, I don't mind." Ianto smiled. Jack grabbed his phone and rang Gwen telling her to take James to the police station and hand him over to them. Gwen had asked how Ianto was and Jack said he was okay, Ianto smiled as he snuggled in close.

"Come on then." Jack grinned, he stood up and took Ianto's hand in his and they made their way to the hub five minute later.


	18. Chapter 18

Ianto held Jack's hand tightly as they got out of the SUV and walked through the tourist office. Being with Jack was okay, but being around other people scared him. Jack didn't blame him, in fact he would have been worried if Ianto just slipped back into his normal life.

"Want a coffee?" Ianto asked, he had let go of Jack's hand when they were in the comforts of the hub and Jack instantly missed having his smaller hand in his.

"Sure." Jack grinned. Ianto smiled softly up at him and headed over to the kitchen, Jack watching him as he went. Jack headed to his office and stared at the amount of paper work on his desk. He groaned, knowing it would take him a good couple of hours to sort through it. Ianto came back a few minutes later holding two mugs of his industrial strength coffee. "Looks like we might be here a while." Jack said and Ianto chuckled softly.

"I could help." Ianto said. "If you wanted."

"You sure?" Jack asked, he didn't want to push Ianto too hard. He knew that Ianto's escape from his emotions was to dive head deep into work.

"Yeah. I don't mind." Ianto grabbed a few folders from Jack's desk and sat cross legged on the sofa. Jack watched him for a few minutes, he seemed so child like sat like that in his hooded sweater and jeans, he looked so small... so innocent. Jack sighed to himself and then started doing some of the paper work. He didn't fancy being in the hub for most of the day, he wanted to take Ianto out, show him the wonders of the City.

An hour and a half later, the perimeter alarm sounded and Jack raised his head and saw Gwen and John walking through the cog door. He smiled and told Ianto he'd be back in a minute. Ianto nodded, but didn't take his eyes of the paper work.

"Hey, Jack." Gwen smiled. "How's Ianto?"

"He's upstairs, doing some paper work." Jack answered. "He's... okay."

"Mind if I go check for myself?" Gwen asked worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Sure he'd like the company." Jack smiled. Gwen grinned and headed up to Jack's office. Jack watched as she pulled Ianto in for a hug, he saw Ianto tense a little before hugging her back.

"James has already been sent to the county Prison." John said. "We said it was a Torchwood matter and they couldn't be happier to get him off their hands."

"Thanks." Jack sighed.

"Don't thank me, Jack. I've done nothing to earn it." Jack nodded his head softly. "Maybe... I could earn it."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, though he had a feeling he already knew what John meant.

"You're under staffed." John said simply. "I could help out."

"No." Jack sighed.

"Why?"

"Because... as much as I know how good you'd be working for Torchwood, every time Ianto sees you he's going to remember everything and he wont be able to heal with you here."

"I understand." John sighs.

"I am... grateful and forever in your debt for bringing him back... Who knows what would have happened if we didn't..."

"He would have survived." John said. "He's a fighter."

"He's done too much fighting." Jack sighs. "He's only 25, he's seen so much."

"He's strong."

"I know he is." Jack said and looked up to his office where Ianto was talking to Gwen, well Gwen was doing most of the talking.

"He loves you." John said and Jack mentally flinched at the 'l' word, though he knew that the young man did love him and he knew he returned those feelings he just hated hearing it out loud. Love didn't last in Torchwood.

"I know."

"I guess this is goodbye." John says. Jack nods his head. "Mind if I say goodbye to them? I actually quite like Gwen."

"She's married."

"Never stopped me before."

"She has more sense then to fall for you." Jack chuckled and they headed upstairs.

Jack moved over to Ianto who took his hand tightly. "So... I guess I'll see you around." John said awkwardly.

"You're leaving?" Gwen asked.

"There's going to be a rift spike in about ten minutes... thinking I could hitch hike a ride some where."

"Where will you go?" Jack asked.

"Who knows." John chuckled. "The journeys no fun if you no where your heading, you taught me that Jack." John smiles. "I hope you're okay, Eye Candy. And I truly am sorry."

"I know." Ianto said gently. "Be safe." John grinned.

"Where's the fun in that?" John winked at him, and then took Gwen in his arms and smirked. "One for the road?"

"In your dreams." Gwen laughed and pulled away. John smiled at them all, gave Jack a salute and then teleported out of the hub. Gwen looked over at Jack and Ianto and smiled, Ianto was leaning against Jack, hands entwined. "Are you all like that from your Century then?"

"We're quite tame compared to some." Jack grinned. Gwen rolled her eyes and made a sarcastic comment about the world going down hill from here then, and headed out of the hub to go home to Rhys. "Come on, lets go home." Jack smiled at Ianto who nodded eagerly.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack is worried about Ianto. It had been almost three weeks since it had all happened and the only contact Ianto had was Gwen and occasionally Rhys when they got to the hub, a phone call to his sister every now and again and that was it. He didn't go out without Jack. He went to see a psychiatrist twice a week, and Jack knew that it was having a positive effect on him he just wanted him to get back to being okay, though he knew it would take time to get back to that.

"Yan?" Jack called happily as he walked into the living room. Ianto was sat on the sofa, stretched out watching a chat show.

"Yeah?" Ianto asked his eyes moving away from the television screen and over to Jack.

"Tonight, rift allowing, how about we go out on a date?"

"As in an actual date?" Ianto asked curiously. Normally dates with Jack meant a nice meal in a fancy restaurant and then going to see a film and sitting in the back row both not paying attention to the film. Ianto loved the dates, he felt special that Jack would even take him out even if it was just to fondle him in public but now... he didn't like it when he was touched.

"Not like how we used to." Jack smiled as though he knew what his lover was thinking. "I mean like an actual date, with dinner, walks on the bay."

"I don't know... Can't we just have dinner here?"

"No, Yan. You need to go out a bit more." Jack said gently. "I know that you're scared, but you'll be okay."

"What... I... I'm not ready to have sex, Jack." Ianto mumbled. Jack smiled softly and moved over to Ianto.

"I know you're not, Ianto." Jack smiled. "I'm not asking you out on a date because I expect something after. I'm asking you out on a date because if we're not going to the hub or coming back from the hub then you don't leave the house. I just want you to realise that no one else is going to hurt you."

"I know... I'm sorry." Ianto sighed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Jack smiled. "So, you okay to go on a date tonight?"

"Yeah." Ianto smiled. "Come sit with me for a while?" Jack nodded and wrapped his arms around Ianto's middle holding him close as they watched the chat show. Jack was completely engrossed in the program, he was laughing on the inside at the stupidity of it. Three men fighting over one girl, who had a baby and didn't know what one was the father of said child. He really didn't understand 21st Century entertainment. He was about to ask Ianto about it when he realised that Ianto had curled himself around Jack and was fast asleep on his chest. He smiled at his young lover and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. He smiled and reached down and pulled up the small blanket and wrapped it around him.

"Hey." Ianto whispered, his voice fill of sleep as he woke up. Jack was still watching the television and was a little startled to see Ianto awake.

"Hey sleepy head." Jack grinned.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Ianto mumbled.

"It's okay." Jack smiled. He knew that Ianto was having trouble sleeping at night because of nightmares. "It's almost five. You still want to go out?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Ianto smiled. Jack grinned and pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead.

"How about you go and shower and get dressed and I'll call the cinema to see what's showing."

"Can we see a comedy?" Ianto asked as he stood up.

"Sure, anything you want." Jack grinned. Ianto smiled and leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's lips, Jack allowed Ianto to control the kiss. Over the past few weeks it was always Ianto who initiated the kisses or the touches. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around Ianto's waist giving him enough space to break away if he wanted, which he didn't. The kiss lasted a little longer then most of their previous ones and when Ianto pulled away, he didn't break contact.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, Jack." Ianto said gently, he pecked Jack softly on his cheek before walking away to the bathroom to shower.

-x-

"You look dashing." Jack grinned as Ianto walked through to the living room where Jack was waiting. Ianto was wearing dark jeans, a red shirt and a simple black jacket. Jack wore dark trousers and a blue shirt.

"Thanks." Ianto blushed. "Don't look too bad yourself." Ianto smiled easily. He walked over to Jack and hugged him softly. Jack held him close, enjoying the simple embrace. They walked out of Ianto's apartment holding hands, walking close next to each other. They headed over to the cinema where they saw the latest comedy. Jack enjoyed listening to Ianto's laugh it was soft and delicate. After the film, they headed to a small diner where Jack ordered Ianto's favourite food making Ianto smile and realise that Jack paid attention to the little things he did. Dinner was nice. Ianto soon forgot about everyone else around them and just focused on Jack. They held hands on op of the table and spoke about anything and everything that came to mind.

"Thanks for tonight, Jack." Ianto smiled as they walked back to Ianto's.

"Any time. We should do it more often." Jack smiles.

"I'd like that." Ianto smiles. "I'm tired."

"Go get ready for bed and I'll be in, in a minute I'm going to check in with Gwen."

"Okay." Ianto smiled and walked off to the bedroom. Jack watched him go and realised that everything was slowly going back to normal.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been three months now and Jack could see that Ianto was dealing with everything at a normal pace and he was slowly healing. He had been out on his own, mainly to go and see his sister and going to and from the hub on his own. Jack was proud of him. He still had nightmares and sometimes he would get shaken up if he was touched by people that weren't Jack, Gwen or someone in his family. Jack had met Rhiannon, she had come over with her children for dinner and Ianto had played the perfect host. Rhiannon had pulled Jack aside and asked him what his intentions were. Jack had smiled telling her that he cared for her brother a lot and didn't ever want to hurt him. She had smiled telling him he was a good bloke and that she accepted him.

Physical contact was limited in their relationship and Jack didn't blame him, they kissed and Ianto touched Jack, but he never let Jack touch him. Ianto had given him a blow job one night and when Jack had gone to give him one in return or to bring him to release Ianto had shook his head and ignored what must have been a painful erection and watched the film they had been watching. Jack knew that once Ianto let him give him pleasure then he'd be okay, he'd be able to move on properly. But Jack didn't want to push him, he knew that it would take time.

"Hey you," Jack smiled as Ianto walked in to the hub. Gwen was sat with Rhys on the sofa. Rhys was like an unofficial member of the team.

"Hey." Ianto smiled. He had been at a session with his psychologist.

"How did it go pet?" Gwen asked. Ianto sat down on a chair next to his work station and smiled over at them.

"Went okay." He answered vaguely. "My last one, I'm not going back."

"Since when?" Jack asked.

"You said that I didn't have to go if I didn't want to." Ianto said. "You said give it a month and I gave it three."

"Yeah I know but you said it was helping." Jack said confused.

"It was. But we ran out of things to talk about. As shocked as I was... my life turns out isn't that bad." Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well... if you want to go back just let me know and I'll get you someone to talk to." Jack smiled.

"Or if you ever want a night away from Captain Sensitive over there, you're more then welcome to come out for a pint with me." Rhys smiled. "Friend of mine been through hell and back, he went to see someone to talk to and told me he felt better after a pint down the local then talking for an hour about feelings and all that."

"I'd like that. Thanks Rhys." Ianto smiled. Gwen smiled at her husband and Jack glared at him.

"Captain Sensitive?" He laughed. Ianto looked over at him and smiled warmly. "So, was she okay with it being your last session?"

"Was her idea." Ianto answers, he took a deep breath and went to explain. "Rape victims go through three month sessions. My three months were up and she said that I had made good progress with coming to terms with it and said she thinks I'll be okay without seeing her. She also said if I ever need her to phone her." Ianto looked over at Rhys and smiled. "But I got a better offer looks like."

"True right." Rhys grins at him. "Well... looks like I better get to work, seems my works busier then yours."

"I'll walk you out." Gwen smiles. She hugs Ianto telling him that she is glad he is okay and Rhys reminds him of his offer.

"Am I really Captain Sensitive?" Jack grins ans walks over to Ianto. Ianto smiles and accepts the hug with a smile.

"Oh definitely." Ianto grinned and kissed Jack softly. "I really am, okay Jack."

"I know." Jack smiled. Ianto smiled at him and started to kiss Jack's neck, a place that he knows will make Jack weak. "Mm..." Jack moans a little in Ianto's ear and Ianto kisses him a little more.

"Jack... will you... make love to me?" Ianto asks nervously. Jack pulls away and looks Ianto in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Ianto nods his head.

"She said that I should trust you." Ianto said. "And I do... and I need to prove it to myself and to you."

"Ianto you have nothing to prove to me," Jack said gently.

"I know... please... I'm ready." Jack nods his head and takes Ianto's hand.

"At yours. Your beds much more comfier." Jack smiles but really he's give Ianto the chance to think about it. Jack sends a message to Gwen saying that the rift is being slow so she can spend the day with Rhys at his work place instead of him being here. They walk to Ianto's hand in hand talking about anything that comes to mid.

When they get in Ianto pulls Jack in for a kiss and looses himself in the older man. Jack wraps his arms around Ianto's waist kissing him back with as much passion and love he can. Ianto's arms wrap around Jack's neck and he allows Jack to control it. Jack takes him to the bedroom and slowly strip them of each others clothes. He does it slowly so that Ianto has the time to say no to change his mind, but he doesn't.

When they're left in just their underwear Ianto moves closer to Jack and presses himself against him. Jack is glad that he can feel that Ianto is enjoying this. He picks him up and places him on the bed and towers over him, he can see Ianto tense and rolls over so that Ianto is on top.

"You're in control here, Yan." Jack says gently and he can see Ianto relax. Ianto smiles at him and starts kissing Jack, and then kissing down his body and rubbing himself against him. Jack is moaning loudly, Ianto never really controls these situations but Jack can see that this is what he needs. Ianto takes their boxers off and stares at Jack who nods at him. Ianto reaches for the lube in the drawer and he puts some on his fingers, Jack goes to spread his own legs but Ianto stops him.

"No... I... need you i me, Jack." Ianto says quietly. Jack nods his head and watches as Ianto starts to prepare himself. Jack watches, the sight is purely erotic and he can tell that Ianto doesn't know just how desirable he is. Ianto prepares himself quickly but efficiently, he then grabs the lube and rubs some onto Jack's cock.

"It's okay," Jack says gently. "Not going to hurt you." Ianto nods and straddles his lovers hips. He lowers himself onto Jack's erection and slowly starts to move up and down on his cock. Ianto groans as he pushes himself up and down on Jack's cock. Jack tries not to thrust his hips up, he knows how important it is for Ianto to be in control of this. "Can i touch you?" Jack asks. Ianto hesitates but then nods and Jack starts to pump Ianto's cock as he bounces on Jack's erection.

Jack can feel that he's close, his whole body is shaking as Ianto continues to ride him. It's erotic and makes his cock pulse harder just watching his lover move above him. "Going to..." Jack moans and he comes hard inside Ianto. Ianto moans as he feels Jack come inside him, he comes hard as Jack continues to milk him through his orgasm. Ianto moans as he pulls away from Jack and collapses next to him.

"You okay?" Jack asks softly.

"Yeah." Ianto whispers. "Thank you."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." Jack winks and Ianto chuckles softly kissing Jack's neck.

"I meant for being here."

"I'll always be here for you." Jack promises and he seals it with a kiss. Ianto smiles and grabs a cloth from the side and wipes Jack's chest from his come before settling down and closing his eyes. "You're going to be okay, now Ianto."

"I know, Jack." Ianto smiles. "And it's all because of you."

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed and added to alerts and favourites, you guys are all amazing :) **


End file.
